Robin Hoodie
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: A modern-day Robin Hood is running around, all over England; Robbing the rich and giving to the poor. Jerome Clarke is homeless and just wants to help people that are like him, but what happens when he gets a little in over his head and meets Mara Jaffray? Will he change his ways or will he always be just an everyday thieve?
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching the Disney movie 'Robin Hood' (Because I have no social life) :D and just needed to write this story. Enjoy**

* * *

A black figure stood on top of one of the highest apartment buildings in London. He wore a black hoodie with sunglasses and a bandanna around his mouth and nose so that if someone was to get too close they would still not be able to see his face.

He looked down at the streets below, It was 10:05 PM No one from the street would see him in his black costume. He blended into the night.

He stood for 5 more minutes just listening to the sounds below him, car horns, alarms, people shouting.

It was a busy Friday night and almost everyone in the city were out partying or just getting drunk because it was the weekend.

It was the perfect time for him to strike, His target; Bill Barrett, was out celebrating a huge deal he had made at work. He would be gone for most the night foolishly spending the money he didn't deserve.

The body in the dark clothing made his move, he secured his grappling hook and began abseiling down to the apartment he was looking for.

He landed gracefully on the balcony and made his way over to the glass door.

He could have easy smashed his way in, but he considered himself a professional, he wasn't stupid. This guy was rich enough to go out every night, he could easy invest in a decent security system.

He wasn't taking any chances, the man took out a small lock picking box and quickly found his way inside the fancy flat.

The job wasn't over yet, The man in black took a small sack from his bag and began looking around for anything worth taking.

In 10 minutes he had gathered over £350, some jewellery, and small electronics. He had no idea why someone would be dumb enough to keep that amount of money just lying around the place.

He wasn't complaining, The dumber they are; the easier his job becomes.

He finished by leaving a sticky note on the fridge, he smiled before retrieving his grappling hook and leaping away towards the next place of business.

* * *

Bill Barrett stumbled into his apartment, he was drinking heavily and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

The man in black that had robbed him earlier that night was a very tidy worker, he never trashed a place, people wouldn't even know they had been robbed until they couldn't find anything.

Bill's night wasn't done, he swayed over to the fridge to get a beer, He open it and before going to sit on his £2000 leather couch he notice the note on it.

He place his beer on the counter and held the note close so he could read it.

the note read...

'Thanks for your donation'

RH.

* * *

"Amber look!" Mara said as she showed the paper to her friend.

"What?" She asked.

"That guy robbed 3 more apartments last night" Mara said "He targeting the very rich and wealthy" Mara explained.

"Well of course he is, What's the point in stealing from the poor, they've got nothing worth stealing" Amber said as she appealed some lip gloss to her lips "Have they come up with a name for him?"

"People are calling him the modern-day Robin Hood" Mara said "The papers are calling him 'Robin Hoodie'"

"Oh I get it" Amber smiled before turning back to the mirror "He better not rob me."

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Mara laughed.

Amber and Mara were best friends, Amber's dad was very rich, and Mara...she wasn't as rich as others but with both her parents being athletes she wasn't exactly poor.

* * *

"Jerome!" Alfie said as he climbed to the top of the tree house.

"Hey Alf, What's up?" Jerome replied.

"Have you seen the paper?" Alfie asked in excitement as he held the paper in his hands.

"Seeing as I can't afford to buy the paper, no I haven't" Jerome said as he plopped down on the small mattress in the tree house "Why, what's up."

"Nothing much just the small fact that YOU MADE THE FRONT PAGE! ! ! !" Alfie screamed with a smile.

Jerome took the paper from Alfie and read it aloud "Robin Hoodie?" Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"That's what everyone is calling you, you're famous!"

"I'm an outlaw" Jerome corrected.

Alfie Lewis was the only one in the world that know who Jerome was.

Alfie was Jerome's only friend, and they had been friends since they were eight years old.

Jerome's parents had abandoned him, and he lived on the streets from a young age.

He was never really educated but he wasn't stupid, he built a tree house in the woods near Alfie's house, and he would fill it with what ever he could get, such as the old mattress he found at a near by dump, it was still usable. Jerome couldn't see how people could just throw something away, even if it's not broken. Jerome never bought anything for himself with the money he stole, he sold everything and gave the money to the homeless or some charities.

He had no family, no home, no job. He lived in the tree house and begged for money from strangers. He was skilled in Parkour, this made climbing and jumping from building to building easy, he was also fairly skilled at archery and hand to hand combat.

Sometimes he wished he had a family and a house to go to every night, a warm bed to sleep in and a place to get probably cleaned up, but this was his life, he was the modern-day Robin Hood...

* * *

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome walked along the damp streets to one of the poorest streets in London.

Everywhere you looked you could see someone sleeping rough or begging for money.

The water from the streets was soaking into his feet through the holes in his shoes.

"Hey Benny" Jerome said as he walked into the alley and stood in front of an old was sitting in a soggy cardboard box.

"Jerome!" Benny coughed "H-how are you?"

"I'm good" Jerome said as he sat across from the old man.

"Staying out of trouble?" Benny chuckled.

"Not that good" Jerome smirked and Benny laughed before he started having a coughing fit again.

"What brings y-you b-by?" Benny asked trying his best to stop coughing.

"Pay day!" Jerome smiled as he handed a small plastic bag with twenty pound in notes and change.

"God bless you" He smiled as he took the bag.

It wasn't a lot to some people, but to the poor and homeless twenty pounds could get them through 1 or 2 weeks.

"See you next time?" Jerome said as he stood up.

"I'll be here" Benny smiled as he put the money away "Listen not that I'm complaining...but...where do you get all this money?"

"Some people just love to donate" Jerome smirked "See you around!" Jerome said as he left the alley.

* * *

Mara was in her apartment looking through all her clothes.

Amber was sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"What should I wear?" Mara asked turning to Amber.

"To what?" Amber asked looking up "Ohhhhhh are you going on a date?"

"No, I'm volunteering at a soup kitchen" Mara smiled as she took out an old outfit.

"Why would you do that?" Amber asked in confusion.

"Because these people have nothing" Mara said "And beside by volunteering I could get into a really good college."

"Okay then, but you'll never see me working away in a kitchen" Amber said turning her attention back to her magazine.

"I'll never see you working full stop." Mara laughed and Amber threw a pillow at her.

"Are you coming to the theatre tonight?" Amber asked.

"Of course" Mara smiled.

Amber's dad was cutting the ribbon to go to the grand opening of the new royal theatre.

Everyone who was anyone was going.

* * *

Jerome walked into the old church on Tottenham Court Road.

Every Saturday they would give out free food, clothes and toiletries to the homeless.

Most of which were donated by Jerome.

"Father Caden?" Jerome said as he walked up to the priest.

"Ah Jerome!" The priest smiled.

"I brought this week's donations"

"You do so much for us, bless you" He smiled as he help Jerome carry them to the table.

Jerome took out all the clothes he had bought and placed them on the table while Father Caden took the tomato soup and dumped it into two large pots.

Just as he was doing that Mara walked through the doors.

"Ah Jerome stir the soup while I talked to our new volunteer" The priest said as he walked over to Mara.

"New volunteer?" Jerome whispered to himself as he did as the Father asked.

"Jerome this is Mara, Mara this is our best and our longest volunteer the church has, Jerome" Caden introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Mara smiled.

"You to" Jerome mumbled as he looked at his feet.

"Well I'll leave you two here to attend the soup."

Mara put on an apron and began to stir the soup. Jerome couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing some old clothes, but she still looked amazing in them.

It was clear to Jerome that she was not one of the high end people with their perfect hair and fancy clothes.

"So how long have you volunteered here?" Mara asked as the priest began letting the homeless people in.

"Long enough I guess" Jerome mumbled again, he wasn't very good at making new friends and he had never really talked to a girl before.

"Is this your first time working at a soup kitchen?" Jerome asked trying to make conversation.

"It is yes" Mara smiled that he was actually talking to her, his hair was messy, but it worked for him, his clothes were wrinkled and a little dirty. He was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt with a dark blue hoodie and blue jeans.

"Hey Benny!" Jerome smiled as he poured some soup into a bowl for him.

"Ha long time no see" He joked.

"If by long time you mean twenty minutes" Jerome laughed as he gave Benny an extra scoop of soup.

"You're a good guy Jerome" Benny said as he took a plastic spoon.

"Shh don't tell anyone" Jerome whispered.

"He seems nice" Mara said as she poured soup.

"He is" Jerome smiled "He's been homeless for almost thirteen years now."

"That's so sad" Mara frowned.

* * *

"So do you live close by?" Jerome asked as they walked out of the church.

"Not really, my dad's picking me up" Mara smiled.

"That cool" Jerome said looking at his feet.

"It looks like it's going to rain soon; do you want a lift to your house?" Mara asked, Jerome didn't tell her he was homeless and he didn't plan on doing so any time soon.

"No It's fine I like to walk" Jerome said as he began to walk down the street.

"Ok" Mara whispered as she walked in the opposite direction and got into the posh black car.

* * *

Jerome ran into an empty alley just as it started to rain, he changed from his blue hoodie to his black one. He put the hood up and put his scarf and sunglasses on.

He climbed up the building and started jumping from roof to roof.

Tonight was the night of the big opening of that theatre and Jerome knew the first place he was going to hit.

The man cutting the ribbon himself; the Millington's. They were probably one of the richest families in England.

Jerome quickly made it to rich estate and easily climbed the large gate.

Amber, Mara and the family had long since left the property.

Jerome slipped in through a second floor open window; the room he climbed into was very pink. Almost everything about the room was pink.

He took out his bag and started to load it with all the jewellery that was left lying around the room.

As he was looking around Amber's room he picked up a photo frame, without even looking at the picture inside he discarded the picture on the floor and bagged the sliver frame.

He carefully made his way down the hall, keeping a look out for any staff or pets.

Jerome found Mr Millington's study and helped himself to the silver and gold ornaments.

"This is too easy" Jerome chuckled.

Jerome went to almost every room in the house, it took him hours because the house was so big, but he didn't care it just meant the more work he did the bigger the collection for the poor would be.

"That was the most fun I've ever had Amber" Mara said as she and Amber walked up the driveway.

"I know."

Jerome looked out a second floor window to see several people heading to the house it was too dark for him to tell who it was so he had no idea Mara was with them.

Jerome left his note on the open safe door and fled the mansion without being noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jerome! I can't believe you robbed the Millington's" Alfie said climbing the tree house.

When Alfie stepped inside the tree house he saw the Jerome was still asleep on the old mattress.

Jerome yawned and blinked when he heard Alfie coming up.

"Hey Alf" Jerome yawned.

"Dude the Millington's are like the richest people in the UK" Alfie chuckled.

"Which made them an obvious target" Jerome smirked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes "They should have known better than to leave one of their windows open" Jerome laughed at their stupidity.

"The great Robin Hoodie strikes again!" Alfie said in a strong tone of Voice "Did you see Amber Millington?" Alfie asked with a smile.

"No, why would I see her, she was at the stupid party with all the other rich snobs" Jerome sneered.

"So how much did you take"

"A lot, and I didn't take it they donated it with knowing" Jerome smirked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Alfie said Jerome laughed as he got up and walked over to his bag "I don't think this mattress helps anyone sleep" Alfie said as he lay down on it trying to get comfy "Dude it so lumpy" Alfie said sitting up.

"It's all I have" Jerome defended as he searches through his bag for something to eat.

"I can't believe you sleep on this" Alfie said jumping on it "Where's your pillow?"

"I use those" Jerome pointed to a pillow case filled with old clothes and a raggy blanket with holes and threads coming from it "Damn, there's nothing to eat" Jerome said as he found nothing in his bag except for old chocolate rappers.

Alfie didn't say anything he felt bad for Jerome but he didn't want Jerome to feel like a loser.

"You can get something at my house" Alfie said, he wanted to help Jerome as much as he could.

"Thanks" Jerome smiled as he climbed down the ladder and Alfie followed him.

* * *

"Oh Amber I can't believe this happened" Mara said as she ran and hugged Amber.

They had both returned to Amber's home last nice and Mr Millington was furious. He had found the note saying 'Thank you for your donation' attached to the open safe and he was not at all pleased.

"I can't either" Amber said trying to be strong.

"What did he take?" Mara asked.

"Most of my jewellery, the...the silver frame with our picture inside" Amber cried as Mara hugged her "He just left our picture abandoned on the floor" Amber said as she picked it up.

"Oh Amber" Mara said as she hugged her friend even tighter.

"My dad is quite annoyed with me" Amber sighed.

"What? Why?" Mara asked shocked that he could be upset with her at a time like this.

"The policemen said my window was the only one left open, it's my fault he got in" Amber said in a disappointed tone.

"It's no one's fault, how were you to know?" Mara said trying to lighten the mood "Listen I'm volunteering at the soup kitchen again, if you want you can come and then stay at mine" Mara offered.

"I don't know..." Amber trailed of, she didn't really want to go to that part of town and serve soup to dirty homeless people.

"There's a cute boy there" Mara smiled when Amber's face lit up.

"Ohhhhhh, what's he like?" Amber smiled for the first time after being robbed.

"He's really sweet, kind; he donates things to the church every week and..."

"I think he's more your type" Amber smiled for Mara "Do you like him?" Mara blushed at the question.

"Maybe I don't really know him" Mara admitted.

"Then you should get to know him" Amber said "Rain check on the soup thing, but I be more than happy to stay over" Amber hugged Mara goodbye as she walked down the stairs to where her dad was waiting.

* * *

"So what's the girl like?" Alfie asked Jerome.

They were sitting in the kitchen, Jerome was sitting on the kitchen counter eating his fifth slice of toast and butter while Alfie was making more and eating cereal.

"I don't really know her" Jerome said swallowing the toast.

"Come on, what do you know about the girl?" Alfie smiled as Jerome started his sixth slice.

"Well first of all her names Mara not 'the girl'" Jerome chuckled.

"And..." Alfie smiled.

"And she's sweet, funny, smart...pretty." Jerome smiled as he looked down at his old shoes.

"You like her" Alfie said in a girl voice.

"Shut up" Jerome said as he threw a bit of toast at him.

"Welcome to 'We love Mara land' population: Jerome" Alfie laughed.

"I should leave before you're mum or dad gets home" Jerome said as he finished his toast.

Alfie's mum was fine with the two playing with each other at the park when they were younger, but when they grew older and Jerome had nowhere else to go, Alfie offered for him to stay, however Jerome noticed Alfie's dad getting annoyed and his mum wasn't the happiest about it either. So that's when Jerome and Alfie thought of building the tree house in the woods near Alfie's house.

Every now and then Jerome would come to Alfie's house to get something to eat or Alfie would bring food the tree house.

"You don't have to go right away" Alfie said hoping of the other kitchen counter.

"Sorry I need to get to the church" Jerome said as he slung his bag over his shoulder "You can come" Jerome said.

"Rain check" Alfie said as he watched his friend leave "But good luck with the girl" Alfie laughed.

"MARA!" Jerome shouted as he headed to the tree house to get some of the things he had bought with the Millington money "HER NAME'S MARA!" Jerome laughed as well as Alfie.

* * *

"Hi Mara" Jerome smiled as he brought in the donations.

"Hey" Mara said a little less cheerful than usual.

"I think you're the first volunteer that's ever beat me here" Jerome laughed, but stopped when he notice Mara's unhappy state "Are you ok?" Jerome asked as he started to open the soup and pour it into the large pot.

"Yea" Mara sighed "It's just...my friend was robbed just the other day" Mara said as she started to put out all the clothes Jerome had bought.

"Really?" Jerome said as he turned the heat on and started to stir it.

"Yes, by Robin Hoodie" Mara said.

Jerome spat out the soup he tasted and coughed "Really?" Jerome's voice cracked "Who's your friend?" Jerome asked.

"Amber Millington" Mara replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Jerome said not making eye contact with her.

"Yea it's hard to believe it, Amber blames herself."

"She shouldn't" Jerome said in a low tone as the homeless people began to come in for some food and shelter.

Jerome and Mara poured soup, and Jerome barely spoke for the rest of their time together.

"I'm sorry again, about your friend" Jerome said as they walked out of the church.

"Its fine" Mara half smiled "There's my dad, are you sure you don't want a lift?" Mara asked.

"No thank you" Jerome whispered as the posh black car drove up to the pavement.

"Ok, see you later" She said as she hugged him goodbye and walked to the car.

Jerome was confused, Mara was so smart and down to earth, she didn't seem like a rich snob, but she was friends with the Millington girl, Amber and her family drove around in a very clean expensive car.

Jerome couldn't believe it, how could Mara be so different from all the other rich people he knew or had known.

Jerome ran back he had to tell Alfie about this.

* * *

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while.**


End file.
